


Corellian Christmas

by Ria84



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alaska, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin and Padme are alive and old, Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy TROS week!, Hospital, Memory Loss, Merry Christmas, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snark, and cute, no one dies, you will need a dentist appointmet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84
Summary: Ben Solo is having a quiet Christmas Eve at work when a new patient comes in and completely shakes up his world!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 147





	Corellian Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v3ryvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/gifts).



> Merry Christmas my lovely Rachel :) thank you for the wonderful prompt!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friend Sage McMae who beta'd this and caught every single mistake! I do make so many, and I owe you for making me look so smart!
> 
> SO! here we are - TROS week! may the Force be with us Reylos!

Another snowflake stuck to the glass pane. Ben watched them pile up on the transparent surface, one by one softly landing on the window sill and sticking to everything. There was something soothing about the quiet manner in which snow blanketed everything in its path, slowly succumbing to its frosty will, until _white_ was the only thing to see.

“Doctor Solo, to the emergency room,” a static filled voice echoing in the empty break room woke him from his daydream. Christmas Eve was usually the quietest day of the year at the Corellia Hospital. The constant influx of ski-related injuries paused for the holiday.

Chewie kept the hill closed over Christmas, including Christmas Eve and Boxing Day — whatever that day entailed was still uncertain. Chewie had explained that it was a holiday in Canada and that his brief description should be good enough. The fact that he wasn’t Canadian (or had ever been to Canada) had never been questioned.

“Paging Doctor Solo. Doctor Solo, to the ER please.”

Ben sighed and glared with irritation at the wall-mounted speaker, keenly aware that it was not going to stop until he acknowledged the page.

“Jesus, Maz! You don’t have to use that thing when it’s just the two of us in here,” Ben grumbled while he ambled towards the source of his annoyance.

“I know but it bothers you, so there’s that” his tiny assistant replied.

“Is it too much to ask for just one day of peace?”

“You’ll have that when I retire. Now, get out here and do your _doctor_ _thing_.”

“Do you have an actual human behind that curtain, Maz?” Ben asked with growing suspicion. “If that’s another species of vermin you’re trying to keep out from the cold, I’m going to be really upset.”

“First of all, that’s my precious Artoo you’re talking about— show some respect.” Maz sounded genuinely affronted.

“Fine. But that little fucker did some serious damage to the operating room.”

“Yes. Well, who knew raccoons were so destructive?”

“Literally everyone.”

“He’s a good boy, just misunderstood.”

“Excuse me, could I get some help in here? I’m very much human and I promise I won’t smash anything,” a high-pitched, British voice chimed from behind the particion.

Ben silently mouthed _fuck_ to his feisty assistant, who in turn, chuckled a triumphant _I told you._

He opened the curtain and cursed himself for not having any sort of poker face. He was _very_ aware of how stupid he looked with his mouth agape, stunned by his patient’s otherworldly appearance, but the words simply dried on his tongue. Lush chestnut waves barely brushed her narrow shoulders, framing a slightly heart-shaped face dusted with freckles. Perfectly pink, soft lips smiled at him, while a pair of wide green eyes rooted him to the spot.

_Fucking gorgeous._

“Doctor?” Maz’s voice jolted him. He had sufficient self-awareness to know he had turned red with embarrassment, the heat rising to the tips of his ears.

“I have to say, you two paint a fairly troubling picture of healthcare here in Corellia,” his patient quipped.

“I would ask if you are new in town, but there are like, two hundred people who live here. So, we’ll skip right to the part where you walk me through your injury.” Ben wondered if he sounded as ridiculous as he felt, putting on his _cool guy_ act.

“Well, I’ve never seen snow up close before, so I decided to go for a skate on the lake. The only problem is that— “

“You don’t know how to skate,” he guessed.

“Right. It didn’t look that difficult but, clearly, I was wrong.”

“Miss— “

“Umm—“

“Your name?” Ben asked, concern filling him as he watched his beautiful patient puzzling out the basic piece of information.

“Goodness, I actually— well I actually can’t remember. Isn’t that strange?” Her nose crinkled adorably between her brows.

“No, not really. Temporary amnesia is a common side effect of concussions.” Ben tried to put her mind at ease, doing a poor job of it, as usual. He was an excellent excellent practitioner, but his bedside manner left a lot to be desired.

“Concussion? That sounds serious,” she mumbled.

“Well— well it is and isn't. I’ll run a few tests to make sure you don’t have any other injuries and monitor you for a bit. I have to say though, you are strangely calm about this.” Ben rolled his chair closer to his examination table, cupping her face gently as he evaluated the goose egg on the back of her head. Doctor Solo inhaled deeply— she smelled like strawberries and cream and sunshine —a _very_ unprofessional assessment.

“Rey! My name is Rey! Rey— something?” she exclaimed, jolting out of Ben’s grip and forcing him to focus.

“Okay, I can’t let you leave here just yet. I would like to keep you under observation for a few hours, to make sure you’re alright,” he advised, pushing himself as far away from her as the tiny examination space would allow.

“Sure, that sounds good, Doc! Could you bring me a sandwich or something? I’m famished. Thanks!” she requested without giving him a chance to reply, then laid back on the scratchy hospital bed pillow after fluffing it a few times.

As soon as he returned to the reception area, Maz circled him like an excited pup. “She’s cute, right? Perfect for you!” Maz tittered.

“Would you stop? She’s a patient with a head injury,” Ben whispered in a shrill voice.

“Whatever you say. But I saw the way you looked at her, young Solo. And more importantly, I saw the way _she_ looked at _you_!”

“Head injury, Maz.”

“Oh! Pish-posh! You can’t fool this old bird.” She gave him a pointed stare overtop her huge eye glasses and left— to do only God knows what, since they had no other patients.

Ben rummaged through the break room fridge, finding it sadly under-stocked. But he had Kraft slices, salted butter and white bread and that was perfect! He got to work.

Twenty minutes later, Ben waltzed into Rey’s hospital room with a tray of food, ignoring Maz’s grin as he passed by her desk.

“Whatever you’ve got there, Doc, smells amazing!” Rey pulled herself up to a sitting position, waiting patiently.

“Comfort food at its best— grilled cheese and tomato soup,” Ben explained and placed the tray astride on her lap.

“Thank you!” Rey’s words came out muffled between mouthfuls of her lunch. She ate with the voraciousness of a bear immediately post-hibernation, biting off oversized chunks of grilled sandwiches that barely fit in her mouth, slurping her soup loudly, sprinkling crumbs all over the bedsheets. Ben couldn’t stop staring— finding it all adorable, for reasons he himself couldn’t explain.

“If you keep wearing that flimsy coat, you’re going to freeze to death.” Ben pointed to the think wool jacket hanging on the hook next to Rey’s bed.

“I didn’t pack very well, did I? I guess I could spend tomorrow doing some online shopping while I watch trashy reality TV…if I could remember what hotel I was staying at, that is.”

“Those are horrifying Christmas plans. And more pertinent to your situation– there are no hotels in Corellia. You don’t have any plans with your family? Your boyfriend?” he asked furtively.

“I don’t have a family, actually. I’m pretty sure I don’t have a boyfriend and if I do, I probably don’t like him very much because I can’t seem to remember him...if he exists.”

“Do you want to join me for Christmas dinner? I mean, my family of course, not just me,” Ben blurted. This was very unlike him; he was always cautious and weighed the pros and cons of every single decision he’d ever made. There was just _something_ about this girl that implored him to spend more time with her.

“Are you inviting me out of guilt for assuming I was an unruly rodent?”

Ben felt his embarrassment rise to the tips of his ears, turning them red and hot.

“I’m just joking. I’d be honoured to join your crew,” she continued, beaming from ear to ear. “Although, I don’t know if I can trust you. You _are_ a total stranger.”

“I can get you some references. Maz, am I a nice guy?” he yelled into the hallway, aware that Maz was likely eavesdropping the entire time.

“No,” the fiery nurse answered back with a bark.

“It’s your eyebrows. They’re um— villainous.” Rey pointed to where his brows knitted.

“Duly noted.”

“What’s going on over there?” she asked curiously, gesturing to the stack of boxes, ribbons and wrapping paper he’d deposited in the hallway.

“Wrapping presents for the orphans living at Saint Jyn Erso’s. My parents and grandparents spend Christmas Eve there. They cook and serve supper for the children and Santa brings them presents.”

Rey’s eyes shone brightly, a wide grin stretching across her face. “That sounds lovely! Can we attend?”

Ben cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Thing is, I kind of have to since I’m—“

“Oh my goodness! Are you Santa Claus?”

“Yes.”

“I can be your helper elf! This is perfect!” She stood up excited. Too excited, as it turned out. The sudden surge of motion clearly making her dizzy as she teetered on her wobbly feet. Ben reached for her just in time, catching her in his arms.

A long moment passed between them as their eyes met. Ben was reluctant to let go of her, the slight weight of her body feeling _right_ against his chest. He steadied her, savoring the sudden pink hue her cheeks had turned.

“Is it your intention to frighten these children?” she quipped, thumbing the poorly folded coloured paper around a gift he’d just finished wrapping.

“You think you can do better?” Ben challenged.

“The bar is set pretty low, Doc.”

Ben laughed, enjoying the light jabs flowing back-and-forth.

“Alright, let’s see what you’re made of!” Ben raised his hands in mock surrender and moved the box of Christmas supplies closer to her.

“Sugar and spice, allegedly,” she deadpanned, instigating Ben to laugh once more.

—

Rey was _decidedly_ more skilled than him. She even crafted elaborate bows to top the colourful packages with. They had been working steadily for over an hour when she lifted her gaze and whistled “Wow, Harvard Medical School, surgery fellowship, qualifications out the wazoo! How did you end up here, anyways?” she asked as she examined the plaques displayed on the walls.

“My mother is a surgeon, my uncle is a surgeon, and grandfather is Doctor Anakin Skywalker.”

“The guy who invented cloning?”

“You know _that_ but you can’t remember your own last name?”

“Quit stalling, Doc! Regale me with your tale,” she demanded, then added in a gentler voice, “Those are pretty big shoes to fill, but that still doesn’t explain why you’re working at the tiny hospital in Corellia, Alaska.”

“When I was four, all I wanted for Christmas was a set of Hot Wheels cars— you know, those tiny wind up toys? I drew pictures of them with my crayons. I dreamed of them. I talked about them every chance I got. I was on my absolute best behaviour for months leading up to Christmas, fully convinced of the ol’ _he sees you when you’re sleeping_ adage. Come Christmas Day though, when I tore into my gifts, I got a game of _Operation.”_

“Yikes, that’s a bit of a bummer.”

“Yeah. My uncle said surgery was in our genes— my four-year-old mind didn’t get puns. So, I buckled down, made a twenty-year plan and followed through.”

“Wow. You made a twenty-year plan when you were four years old?” She barked out a loud chortle.

“I did. I did everything that was expected of me. But somehow, it wasn’t enough. All my life, I had one goal only— Chief of Genetics at the First Order Medical Centre in Boston. I was told, on more than one occasion that I was a shoe-in.”

“What happened?”

“When I went for my final interview, I overheard a conversation between Doctor Snoke and Sheev Palpatine.”

“As in _Empire Energy and Communications— that_ Palpatine?”

“One and the same. I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation but it was enough to get an accurate image of what I was walking into. Palpatine’s company was providing all the funding to the First Order Research and Development Department. In return, Snoke had the entire team work on a project to weaponize a strain of vaccine-resistant lethal flu, with the use of genetically-engineered cats. He was going to take my grandfather’s work to bring about a modern age plague. I could not be a part of that.”

“Wow.” Her words were more of an exaggerated exhale that anything else. “So what did you do?”

“I reported them to the Medical Ethics Board. But Sheev Palpatine has a lot of power in this country, and since I couldn’t provide any evidence aside from bits and pieces of an overheard conversation, nothing came of it. Well, I should specify, nothing happened to the First Order and Empire. I was black-listed from every position in academia, surgery, genetics— you name it. _Untouchable_ is the term that was tossed around and thrown in my face on more than one occasion. My only option was to move up here, with my family. At least at the end of the day, I still get to practice medicine.”

He’d stood at one point and now Ben could feel his fingers tightly gripping the back of the chair, the intensity of those earlier days continuing to be a palatable bitter presence in his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Her crystalline voice broke his fall into the abyss of the past, tethering him back to the present moment.

“No, I’m sorry. That got really dark, I really shouldn’t have burdened you with that information.”

“It’s not a burden; I want to know more about you, Doc. I find you fascinating.” She covered his hands with her own. Ben’s ears overheated, her honest compliment having taken him by surprise and her gentle touch freezing him in place.

“You kids ready to go?” Maz’s interruption was, for once, a welcome one. He needed to sort through the sudden flurry of emotions surging through him.

“Sure!” Rey answered, pulling her hands away slowly.

—

To say the kids at the orphanage adored her would’ve been an understatement. They flocked to Rey, pulled in by her intrinsic light that seemed to act like a tractor beam.

For the first time ever, Santa Claus played second fiddle to his helper elf.

Ben played his part well, listening to the kids’ modest wishlists. On more than one occasion his gaze flitted to Rey, who was standing next to him, to see her beautiful hazel eyes well up with tears when one of the children asked for parents or a family or— saddest of all— for someone, anyone, to love them.

Although she ate every last bite of her lunch, Rey still managed to eat close to a dozen of his grandmother’s cookies.

Padme Amidala was slight, weathered by age, but she was still the embodiment of a firecracker, at least in spirit. She spearheaded the fundraiser every Christmas season and everyone in the family participated. Even if Anakin grumbled about it, he never did it when she was around.

She took to Rey immediately and insisted that she should be the one to read _The Night Before Christmas_ to the kids.

“Where’d you find this little beauty?” his grandfather asked in a whisper as they stood listening to the classic story.

“She’s actually a patient of mine.”

“Just a patient?”

“Yeah. She’ll be gone as soon as I release her tomorrow.”

“I think she likes you, young Solo. Maybe she will stick around.”

“I doubt it.”

Anakin faced him, scrutinizing his expression. “I find your lack of faith disturbing. It’s Christmas! The season of hope. Just don’t wait too long to ask her,” he grumbled and sauntered towards the large fireplace, where Padme was sitting and sipping her hot chocolate.

—

They left the orphanage around ten thirty— even though the kids were all still awake and protested their departure. Rey had her hand hanging on the crook of his elbow, huddled close for warmth as they ambled about Corellia’s empty streets. His grandfather’s words were echoing through Ben’s mind, distracting him— could he even _hope_ for Rey to stay a little longer?

A fresh coat of snow had covered the patches of black ice on the sidewalk, successfully camouflaging them. Rey found one such spot, inevitably losing her footing and landing in a soft pile with a howl of thunderous laughter, pulling him down with her.

Ben tried to break his fall and not squish her lithe, little body, attempting to rest his weight onto his hands but her lips were soft as pulled him in for their first kiss and Ben immediately forgot his intentions. He had Rey pinned under him, her legs making room for his hips as his lips eagerly slanted over hers, exploring her mouth hungrily.

Rey kissed him back with the same voraciousness she showed earlier while eating her lunch. He could taste cinnamon sugar and peppermint candy cane on her lips— his new favourite flavour. He devoured every soft noise she made. His head spun from the heady mixture of her sweet lips and the heat radiating from every inch of her body, enveloping him completely.

Somewhere, deep in his subconscious, a little voice was telling him to slow down, stop and think. But he couldn’t; Ben was drunk on her, entirely intoxicated by her presence, relishing in _finally_ getting what he’d wanted all afternoon. Come to think of it— was there anything he’d ever wanted more than this girl?

The loud chiming of the town’s clock, high above them in the Theed tower, brought their make out session to an abrupt end.

“That clock is a big time blocker!” she grumbled against Ben’s lips, a huff of laughter rumbling out of his chest. He rested his forehead against hers, wiping snowflakes off the apples of her cheeks.

“I should get you back to the hospital.”

“Or else I might turn into a pumpkin?” she snarked in an uncharacteristically whiny tone.

Ben stood, gently pulling her up from the snow bank.

“You have a concussion. I still need to keep you overnight for observation.” He tried not to acknowledge the tingle he felt deep in his stomach at the implications of him asking to _keep her._

“Will you stay with me?” she asked, blinking rapidly as fluffy snowflakes stuck to her lashes.

“Of course,” Ben assured her, unable to stop touching her. He brushed snow off her flimsy little coat, then interlaced their fingers and led them back to the hospital.

\--

Ben’s family fussed over Rey for the entirety of Christmas morning, showering her with compliments and gifts.

“How did you know her size?” Ben asked his mother as they watched Rey try on the puffy winter jacket his parents got her.

“Son, you should know by now, your mother has spies everywhere,” Han answered, a crooked smirk splayed on his face.

_Maz._

“Rey, honey, is this you?” Leia drew everyone’s attention to the television, where the news featured a woman who looked very much like Rey

_Runaway Monarch? Batuu’s reigning ruler, Aurora Jakku, has been missing for twenty-four hours. The queen was last seen leaving her luxury hotel in Anchorage, Alaska. Prime Minister Poe Dameron has officially issued a “missing persons” report and has taken temporary control of the country. If anyone has any information, please call the tip line. Foul play has not been ruled out._

“Oh. Oh! Ohhhh right. That’s right, I am the Queen of Batuu,” Rey said in a very casual tone of voice.

“How severe is the memory loss?” Grandma Padme asked, suspiciously.

Rey lowered her eyes, thick lashes fanned on top of her tanned cheeks as she examined the hardwood floor. “About that.” She twiddled her thumbs timidly. “I pretty much regained it as I was laying on your table, Doc.” Ben was stunned into silence; he couldn’t understand why she would voluntarily choose to spend Christmas Eve with him

“Let me explain, before you kick me out of your lovely home.”

“Go on, dear,” Leia coaxed while Ben stood still, feeling like a gargantuan idiot.

“When I was sent to Alaska, of all places for a diplomatic trip, I had to seize the opportunity. I’ve never seen snow in real life before, if you can believe that? I wanted to explore and be _just_ Rey, with no one fretting over me, free to spend a few days of completely unscheduled bliss.”

“I get that!” Han toasted her with his open beer can, barely moving out of his recliner.

“What the hell are you talking about, Solo? You have never done _anything_ you didn’t want to do,” Maz chastised him. She wasn’t wrong.

“I keep inviting you to Christmas dinner, don’t I?” his dad deadpanned.

“Laugh it up, _Chuckles,_ but you know as well as I do that the Solo men need me around.”

“Damn right! Now go on, dear, tell your tale,” Leia encouraged Rey with a kind smile. Ben was dying to know, and was thankful that his mother had absolutely no couth when it came to getting to the bottom of something.

“Well, I was watching the snowfall, and it fell and fell and I, in turn, absolutely fell in love with it. I borrowed some winter gear from Rose— my personal assistant. I went for a stroll, and somehow ended up at the train station. I bought a ticket to the quickest departure and voila! Here I am! I am really sorry about lying to everybody. I guess I just felt so safe here, with you all, I figured a couple more days wouldn’t hurt.” Rey exhaled, having blurted everything out in one breath.

“I didn’t think Poe would go absolutely berserk and alert the media. I suppose I should give him a call.”

Ben’s heart stilled, the realization that she was about to leave for good sobering him like a cold shower.

Rey pulled her plump bottom lip between her front teeth, lifting her eyes to meet Ben’s gaze. “I was thinking— if it would be alright with you —that maybe I could stay for a few more days? I mean, I’ll find a hotel of course— not that the hospital isn’t the finest of lodgings!”

“Nonsense! You will stay here! You can have the guest cabin as long as you like, Princess,” Han offered, grinning as he draped his arm around Leia and Maz’ narrow shoulders.

“It’s Queen, actually. But you can call me Rey.”

“Whatever you say, _your worship,”_ Han quipped and a chorus of laughter erupted around the room. Rey and Ben seemingly on the outs of what was an inside joke.

“Only if Ben is okay with it,” Rey stipulated.

He beamed, meeting her gaze across the room. For the first time since he was a child, he’d made a Christmas wish. And unlike back then, this one came true.


End file.
